


What all should have, what all could have (And who's to say?Hey-ey-ey)

by AuthorUnkind



Series: dadnald duck stories [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent Donald Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Between his years of parenting, his years of adventuring, and his lifetime of his bad luck, Donald Duck learned it was best to expect the unexpected. He tried his best to see all the angles of every situation, but was never as good at it as his sister. So he settled for being prepared for everything, from small scrapes to major disasters.But even he couldn't have been prepared for Webbigail Vanderquack.
Series: dadnald duck stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077068
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	What all should have, what all could have (And who's to say?Hey-ey-ey)

**Author's Note:**

> Webby Donald bonding is very important to me ok
> 
> Typed in my phone as always lol  
> Enjoy xxx
> 
> (If u saw this posted already no u didn't ❤️ lol repost bc I goofed)

Between his years of parenting, his years of adventuring, and his lifetime of his bad luck, Donald Duck learned it was best to expect the unexpected. He tried his best to see all the angles of every situation, but was never as good at it as his sister. So he settled for being prepared for everything, from small scrapes to major disasters.

But even he couldn't have been prepared for Webbigail Vanderquack.

She was so like Della it made him smile, but it didn't mean he was prepared for her knowledge of mystic items, spy knowledge, or her skills with a grappling hook. 

But as amazingly skilled as she was, Webby was still a child.

-

Donald closed the door to the triplets' bedroom after checking on them that night. He was planning to head to the boat when he heard a noise down the hall. A barely there and very quiet noise, but Donald had gotten used to picking up on such small sounds while trying to keep the boys out of trouble.

A quick glance back into their bedroom confirmed the boys were still asleep. Really asleep - not fake asleep waiting for Webby to arrive so they could hang out until 2am again. 

Mentally he ran through where his family members were meant to be right now and what they would be doing. Scrooge - office, finishing up for the day, Beakley - kitchen, preparing for tomorrow's breakfast, Launchpad - garage, probably watching Darkwing Duck again, Huey, Dewey, Louie - sound asleep, Duckworth - "attending to ghost matters" apparently but Della swore she saw him watching soap operas last time he said that. 

That left only 2 family members unaccounted for. Either Della was about to pull a prank on him, or Webby was losing her knack of sneaking around silently. 

Keeping his eyes peeled and his wits about him in case his sister was pulling a prank on him, Donald rounded the corner to see who was there.

Only to immediately be caught in a net and suspended in the air.

Unfortunately this did not narrow down if it was Della or Webby.

Fortunately Donald knew the comfiest way to sit in a net trap, since he'd been caught in several of them over time.

"Oh no!" came a voice from below him. Definitely not his sister then.

"Hello Webby" he called down, trying his best not to sound annoyed at the situation as it was clearly an accident.

"Hi Mister Donald! Sorry about the net!" As she spoke Webby climbed up the bookshelf nearby. "Uh this might be a hard fall" she warned 

"I know" Donald said, nodding for Webby to untie the rope. She did and he fell to the ground. 

"I'm really sorry Mister Donald!!" Webby said again as he stood up.

"No worries Webby. You're definitely not the first person in this home to trap me in a net" Donald reached up and lifted the girl off the top of the bookshelf to help her down. After a thoughtful pause Donald added "You're probably not the last person here to trap me in one either."

"It was meant for a villian, not you" Webby explained with a nervous laugh. "Like Gandra or Black Heron!"

"Right" Donald says. He doesn't really know what to say to the girl, especially about supervillains. "Uh....shouldn't you be in bed?" he asks. 

"Uh....nooo?" Webby tries but Donald crosses his arms and she sighs. "I just wanted to secure the house first" she explains and it's Donald's turn to sigh.

"Webby" he begins but stops. He has no idea how to deal with this, or what to say. He considers for a moment. Maybe helping her feel safe is most important right now. "Why don't we get this net set up again?"

"Really?!" she grins and Donald smiles fondly. 

"Sure" he says. "I'll even teach you some new knots"

"Quackaroonie!" Webby exclaims and Donald smiles as they set to work.

-

"So Webby...." he starts "Do you usually set up complex security systems around the mansion every night?"

"Yeah!" Webby says proudly. "Been doing it for years!" 

Donald feels a part of his heart break at that. He'd always aimed to give his boys as normal a childhood as possible, free from the worries of FOWL and Beagle Boys and Glomgold as he could. Sadly Webby hadn't had the same freedom. He'd known she'd never been to Funso's until the triplets took her but he'd never realised how different it was for her growing up on Killmotor Hill.

He wonders if it's his fault, if it would have been better for her if she and the boys had grown up together, if him taking them had changed her childhood drastically from what it could have been if she'd had Huey, Dewey, and Louie in it for all these years.

"That's the last one!" Webby announces as she looks around the kitchen. "Nobody is getting in here tonight!"

"Good!" Donald smiles. The clock shows that it's getting late, but Webby seems too excited still to sleep properly. "How about some hot milk before bed?"

"Sounds great!" Webby replies enthusiastically and Donald smiles. Definitely too excited to sleep. 

-

Without traps to set and check the conversation seems to fall flat between them and Donald realises how little time he spends with the girl he already consider his niece. 

"Yknow Webby, I can help you with those traps every night if you like?" he offers. The one on one time with the child was nice.

"Really?!" Webby says "That would be awesome!"

"I can even do them for you if you want a night off sometimes" Donald casually offers, but Webby freezes 

"Oh! Um...no! That's ok Mr Donald! I...it's ok! No night off needed here!" she says, not meeting his eyes. 

Ok, Donald thinks, something is going on here. 

With Huey he usually has to bring things up gently, with Dewey he just has to sit with him a moment until the boy is ready to talk, but with Louie a direct approach works best. Something, call it Uncle Instinct, tells him the direct approach is for Webby too.

"Alright" he says "Why do you set up the traps?"

"To stop intruders of course" Webby says, still not quite looking at him.

"Did anybody tell you to?" Donald asks, the question has been on his mind since he first learned of them.

"No, I just....I wanted to". Webby says. She finally meets his gaze again as she asks "Is that wrong? Am I in trouble Uncle Donald?"

"No Webbs" he answers, not commenting on the sudden change to Uncle when the girl is already clearly emotional, even though he loves to hear it. "You're not in any trouble, I promise"

"Ok" she nods, drinking more of her hot milk.

"I just wanted to know why you want them set up" Donald explains. Direct approach works, he notes, just leave no room for miscommunication at all.

"To protect my family! Our family! It's all I have!". Webby explains "I don't know my parents, and it used to just be me and Granny! But now it's so big and I have brothers and uncles and Launchpad and your sister and it's amazing!" she pauses, thinking for a moment.

"I don't want to lose that" she finally adds.

"I understand Webby" he says. "For so long it was just me and the boys, and before that it was just me and Della and Scrooge. Really for years it felt like Della was my only family." he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "It's admirable you want to keep your family safe Webby, but not if it means youre not looking after yourself or sleeping enough. Nobody wants their safety to be at your risk. Okay?"

"Okay Uncle Donald- I mean.. Mister Donald" Webby says

"Uncle Donald sounds just perfect to me" he smiles, brushing a loose strand of hair from Webby's face and she grins.

"Okay! Uncle Donald!" she says happily. "Um..we really booby trapped the place so....you should probably stay inside the mansion tonight......sorry" 

"That's ok" he sighs. "I'll just crash in mine and Della's old room. You ready to go to bed?"

Webby nods and Donald rinses their cups before they head up.

"I'm not sure I can sleep!" Webby admits as they climb the stairs. Donald looks at her, the girl looks tired but doesn't seem to realise how close to sleep she is. He nods

"Would a story help? Maybe the story of The First Adventure?" he asks, and Webby gasps

"As in your first adventure with Uncle Scrooge?! I'd love that!" she all but yells in excitement. Donald tucks her into bed before he begins.

"Well, to start with, the firecrackers were Della's idea..." he begins, before telling Webby the story of their first adventure with Scrooge, and their failure to secure the papyrus, and how much fun it had been - even without his guitar.

By the end of it Webby was sound asleep. Donald fixed the blanket around her before leaving. He checked on the boys again, and carefully avoided traps he and Webby had set as he headed to his and Della's old room - now Della's room but with a spare bed.

"Huh? Donnie?" Della mumbled sleepily as he entered. "What's going on?"

"I'm bunking here tonight" he explained, stealing a pillow from his sister's bed, even as she jokingly swatted at his arm. "Me and Webby set up a bunch of traps so I can't get to the boat"

Della laughed and threw a blanket in his direction.

"She reminds me of you" Della said. "She really cares about this family"

"Funny" Donald said "That's one of the things about her that always reminded me of you"

"Sap" Della laughed. Before Donald could reply her snores filled the room and Donald laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Notes as I Write thing again yay
> 
> \- I can't remember if Webby calls him Donald or uncle Donald or Mr Duck so going with Mr Donald bc it's kinda cute and half way between respectful and familiar  
> \- what do I name this thing snsjdjdjdj heck  
> \- am I over explaining :/  
> \- Webby! is! exclamation mark! central!!!!! especially! when! nervous!!!!!!!  
> \- when is this fic set? Yeah ❤️  
> \- moomins song reference title yay  
> \- should Webby say awesome? Or cool? Poggers? ???? Gonna make her say Quackaroonie! Where would she learn this? How would she learn this? Idk she's just a duck family expert ig  
> \- Quackaroonie  
> \- where did this Webby angst come from djjdjd this was meant to be? Fluff?!?!?  
> -?!?!??!!!  
> \- to finish now at 2.16am or tomorrow that is the question.  
> \- tomorrow ig  
> \- or 2 days later. Uhh happy new year ig  
> \- I have no idea if webby is believable like as a child? A tired child? A character? Idk ??? I just want her to have all the uncles  
> \- Scrooge is a hoarder and won't throw out the bed  
> \- he stole Della's fluffiest pillow  
> \- the end ig!!!!! 
> 
> Lmk what you think xxxx thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
